One Last Apology
by Silver Teardrops
Summary: What will become of A&M when he tells her he loves her too. While the Kenshin-gumi are in Kyoto lessons are taught. But what if a happy peaceful life comes to a stop? A crazed assassin has Misao, what is Aoshi to do? RR plz...


One Last Apology...  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
/ thoughts/  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aoshi and Misao sat in silence as once again their same old ritual was preformed as Misao sipped from her cup he sipped from his.  
/She is so beautiful, that she is. She is no longer a child Aoshi, but a woman...how can Battousai know what I think of things he shouldn't be even worrying about? Ahh, he gets me so mad...but this time I'll let it go, he brought me back to the open arms of Misao. She has those eyes that I know at first glance I had fallen in love with her./   
Aoshi slowly brought the cup away from him.   
/Did I just? Say I love her?/  
Misao followed his actions noting that he wasn't aware of her presence at the time. So she was a bit worried because her Aoshi-sama never let his guard down.   
/I did, didn't I? So what if I love her, it's not that of the love is returned. She just looks to me as a brother nothing more./ Aoshi stared at the ground seemingly looking far beyond that and Misao knew.   
"Aoshi-sama, why do you do this to yourself?" She choked out as tears immediately fell from her eyes. Aoshi slightly gasped-so that no one could even tell it was one-as he witness this scene he hated so much watching. He kept his quiet as she poured more agonizing accusations to his face.   
"You made me the way I am Aoshi-sama, not just a ninja, but a woman whose love is one that is unrequited. It's not just some silly girl's infatuation, but of real love of true love. I've waited Aoshi-sama, does that mean nothing to you? Or do you feel so ashamed of what you've done that you can not simply love me?" Misao sobbed into her palms as she buried her face in them. She didn't want to break in front of him, never did. She knew of the guilt he must feel right now, but she felt too lonely too afraid, perhaps a little too weak to hold it all to herself. After horribly long minutes to both of them Aoshi shifted a bit as he felt her determination build up once again.   
"I'm sorry Aoshi-sama, I didn't mean to I just" She turned to look towards him with her eyes closed with a smile on but tears still ruined her lovely cheeks. Aoshi couldn't stand much longer, she has melted it, melted his ice heart and forever is its carrier. Aoshi noticed she was not noticing his movements while he inched closer and closer until his arms were around her small form and he felt her stiffen at the action.   
"Aoshi...sama?" She asked as she looked up in his face. He gently took his hands and wiped away her tears and slowly bent down and their lips met. For the first time, their lips met and Aoshi sworn he could've felt Misao fell like she weigh nothing but a feather. He was glad he made this choice, it'll not only make her happy, but him as well.   
  
/I...he...kissing me?/ Misao's mind was in a jumble and when their lips touched she immediately melted like she didn't matter if she was still a solid form or not. Her Aoshi was the one making the moves not her, he only needed a few finger pointing at him and soon he gave in.   
/I should've done that years ago then.../ Misao scolded herself but immediately forgot as the kiss deepened. As soon both knew they had to breathe again-let go- regretting to do that one little thing. As they took in fresh air, Misao was blushing.   
"Misao, are you blushing?" Aoshi asked monotonously, but Misao knew it to be his joking side. She giggled.   
"Why shouldn't I be? You...you kissed me." She whispered as she held her cheeks and shook her head, as if a lunatic. Aoshi smiled inwardly to himself, knowing indeed he would blush too, if he truly let himself be off guard. He didn't want anyone to see him as the sweet husbandry type of master but of a one that loves someone but still shows no weakness.   
  
/So, this does mean, we are together now? Does it Misao? Please say hai so I can truly smile and I promise I will if you answer it the way I wish so.../ Aoshi prayed to himself as he gathered up a couple of words to say.   
"Misao, I didn't mean to take advantage of you- I just- forgive me, I know I wasn't allowed of kissing you." Aoshi apologized letting his head fall. Misao quickly realized that Aoshi was yet again blaming himself.   
"No! Aoshi-sama, I wanted you, needed you, to kiss me *blush*. I told you Aoshi-sama, I waited for you, and still I will wait. If you are willing to love a girl as myself."   
"Woman." Aoshi corrected as he gently held her chin in his hand as both gazed into each others-losing oneself respectively. A sudden thunder crash shook both from the long and very heart-touching moment at the time as soon followed was thousands of splashes against the roof and the steps. The moments they had so recently been through took more than just a few minutes as it was already close to night and was already raining.   
/Great, what a lovely turn of events. I just wanted to walk slowly with him back to the Aoiya and talk and hold hands but now this? That mean...we'll have to wait the storm out./ Misao blushed and was glad that the little light the candle gave did not let Aoshi see of this, but she was wrong he saw what she was trying to hard to hide and cleared his throat.  
  
"We can wait the storm out here, or run back to the Aoiya and get sick and then sit around drinking medicine and herbal tea all day long? What is it going to be?" Aoshi said with a little smile on his face. Misao chipped with happiness deciding they could get caught in another storm another time, she wanted to have some fun with the rain tonight!   
/Oh dear me, I made my Misao happy. She will take the other I'm sure she will./ Aoshi stood up as he took her arm in his as they formally walked to the door of the temple. They stood their first in awe and then thankfulness as they watched the drops of water fall and splash here and there and rustling nearby bushes with its comrade the wind. Misao quietly giggled as an image of a soaked and laughing chibi Aoshi looked like. Aoshi could only question in his mind.   
"Ready?" She asked as she let their arms reluctantly fall from each other. He didn't move or made move to get into a running position. Misao stopped and looked at him.   
  
"ON one condition." He simply said.   
"What is it?"   
"You and me, are more than just friends, more than just the Oniwabanshuu..." He left it at that as he eyes widened with fresh new tears.   
"Of course Aoshi-sama, we are indeed that." She hugged him as he whispered into her ear. "You needn't call me -sama, no more."   
"Okay then Aoshi, My Aoshi." She pecked him on the lips as he smiled yet again that day. "Now, I'm ready." As he set her down she placed her hand on his right arm.   
"We'll run together, slip together, have fun together, and even get sick together, ne? Aoshi?"   
"Hai, Misao-mine, hai." He looked her once over again as he heard her scream and both rushed forward down the steps and into the already muddy streets of Kyoto. She slipped here and he helped her there, He slipped there and she helped him here. It was a win win situation and both loved it.   
  
/It's cold, why is it so cold? Is this what cold really feels like?/  
/Aoshi, yay! I finally have his love! Oh, my head kinda hurts./   
"You two should know better than go running trough a storm like this, you could catch a cold, and become defenseless if you collapsed out on the streets. Aoshi-sama you should know better." Omasu and Okina both tended to the very hot and red nosed people in front of them.   
"What were you doing out in the temple so late? Did you go and get lost in the woods and made Aoshi-kun find you and it had gotten late?" Okina blamed Misao but she was too weak to counter back so rather than shouting she settled for a fit of coughing on Okina's face.   
"Sumanu Jiya." Misao sniffed and Aoshi could only cough as to hide his laughter from coming forth. They spent the next few minutes hearing a very long lecture about health from Omasu as Okina just went back to the Aoiya attended the guest that so happnenly had to come in and now has to eat until the rain dies out. As Omasu left- Unwillingly, as she was needed to do of something and that left them alone again.   
  
"So, we got a mouth full from Omasu huh?" Misao asked as she snuggled into Aoshi's arms. He brushed a few wet strands from her face as he pulled the blanket around her closer as he felt her shiver.   
"Hai, but we deserve it, having fun is one thing and illness is another" Aoshi answered as he too felt so suddenly cold and was soon found in the same dreamland that claimed his Misao minutes ahead of him. Omasu came back in with Kuro behind to take Misao to her room but both found the two asleep in each other's arms and Kuro knew he was interfering and pulled Omasu out and made her stay out.   
/The two looked lovely, of course they do. I saw Misao grow and too saw the man of what Aoshi is today grow when Misao is around him. They make a cute couple, a stupid one, but nothing less they are meant for each other./ Omasu sigh as she left the room of the two sick occupants.   
  
The next morning Aoshi was feeling better, knowing that he held Misao through the whole night helped even more. He woke up before she did and just admired the way her face always seem to have a smile, even if a small one. He wanted to wake her up with a kiss but she's ill-as so he-and needs plenty of rest. She stirred and Aoshi loosened his hold on her for she could be able to move freely.   
"Ohayo Aoshi." Misao greeted while she rubbed her eyes.   
"Ohayo Misao." He replied back. He had by now let her sit herself and was not cradling her form no more.   
/I have to do what's best, and so far I've only put her in danger, as I said, 'I'll be a Okashira who loves but does not become what happens when in love. That means I can't keep holding her hands, hugging her, and talking too much./ Aoshi thought as he watched Misao get up doing some kunai practice on the target.   
/Aoshi's watching, what should I do? Um, think Misao, think girl...um ah, its too early to think right, oh well ignore the fact that he's watching and just continue./ Misao sighed and again hit bulls eye every time.   
  
After cleaning up both went to the room where one eats breakfast and such. Misao in the lead talking cheerfully about nonsense with Aoshi a couple of steps behind just nodding and understanding. "Jiya!! Omasu? Um, anyone?" Misao yelled as they entered an empty but seem that a while ago was filled with chattering and people. Aoshi was first to notice the change, Misao was still clueless as she searched the halls.   
/Himura Kenshin and that girl of his is here. And Sagara and the doctor lady-Megumi. Wait its short one person, Yahiko./ Aoshi thought as he prepared himself for the entering of a group of people along with the Oniwabanshuu.   
  
"Konnichiwa, Himura." Aoshi greeted as everyone entered and Kenshin stood by the tall man.   
"Konnichiwa Aoshi, what a wonderful day that it is. So we thought it was no bother to come here and stay if that's okay with you?" Kenshin said with the rurouni smile everyone came to know of.   
"Hai, stay as you like. You're missing one person, where is the little guy?"   
"He went to help out at the Shirobeko, Tsubame and he are going to work shifts there as the Akabeko is under construction and is closed off." Kenshin explained. As he finished Misao rushed back almost frantically Aoshi knew because he running was quite unstable.   
"AOSHI!!! EVERYONE BEEN KIDNAPPED!!! WHAT DO WE" Misao shouted out in the halls before entering and at once stop when everyone stared at her. She turned red as ever.   
"Misao, as you can see we're all here. So how are you doing? Feeling better? Anyways the Kenshin-gumi are staying a bit." Okina said as she noted more faces at the dinning table. She smiled a greeting to everyone after recovering from an embarrassing situation. She walked gracefully towards 'her' Aoshi and leaned on him while Aoshi just stood still not moving not reacting just standing as if he had no clue what was going on.   
  
"Misao? Are you feeling faint? We heard about your running through the storm yesterday." Kaoru stood up from her kneeling spot and walked over but stopped when Misao wrapped her arms around Aoshi's waist. and sighed. Everyone except the Oniwabanshuu-who did the exact same thing yesterday-went wide eyed and stared not knowing what to say. Obviously that wasn't Megumi's specialty so she blinked her eyes back into her place.  
"So the 'weasel girl' loves Aoshi and he her. How fairy tale like." Megumi said and everyone recovered.   
"Is what Megumi's assumption be true?" Kaoru asked Misao. Misao nodded her head. Aoshi did a nod although curt it was.   
/Aoshi...I love him...everyone knows that but no one knew he loved me...neither did I till yesterday./   
/Battoussai so sickenly nice, it's fun to watch him now I admit that. He gets a few hits from Kaoru with her bokken and still all he does is sit and allow to be hit and afterwards sit there with a weird expression and state, 'oro?'/ Aoshi thought as he watched the scene play before him. Kaoru accidentally heard Kenshin saying that he sure was glad that someone besides Kaoru was cooking and now that he can eat good food. So in turn earned him hits from her and a stunned, 'oro?' And laughter filled the room.   
  
Aoshi took hold of Misao's arms and took it away from him as he wanted to go somewhere alone and suggest that she stay and catch up with Kaoru and she didn't disagree but smiled.   
/That smile, is mines only, as mines is hers only. Do I deserve such a gift from her? ugh, getting all sappy again. Go to the nearby woods and practice with the kodachi's yeah, that'll help my mind take a break from the ominous feeling that something bad will happen and soon it will./ Aoshi bowed and excused to all and ran all the way into the deep forest where no one dared ventured but him. He sliced some leaves that was shaken loose by the wind and later after slashing everything that was around him (leaves, small branches, anything that even the slight noise would make) Later he knew he had been out here too long as the sun was high up and he got up from his meditating position he cut a tree in half.   
/Let's give it as long as one more week. I'll let her decide herself if she wants to do as I do./ Aoshi keeping to his mysterious promise to himself. He made way back to the Aoiya slowly.   
  
"So, tell me, when did you two get together anyway and how?" Kaoru nearly shrieked wanting to know why now?   
/Finally, Aoshi's with his thick head finally notice she loves him too much to let go. Sometimes he can even be denser than Kenshin. But i love Kenshin the way he is./ Kaoru thought as Misao blushed and begun her tale.   
  
"And we ran all the way back to the Aoiya him slipping and me too. It was fun, but once we got here, Omasu and Okina had to take care of us because we had high fevers and a bit of a pounding headache. "  
Misao finished and Kaoru wanting more.   
"So?"   
"So what? I told you exactly what happened."   
"Misao, your 20 now, you are old enough to marry. So did he ask yet? And if he did what is your answer? Will you doubt it?" Kaoru said all in one breathe that made Misao gulp and sweat. Kaoru sure is scary when she wants the information on couples.   
"Um, yeah I'm 20 and no he didn't ask yet. And my answer will definitely be yes and no I'll have no doubts at all." Misao answered every question.   
"So you wanna go around Kyoto? Show me a few good places and give me a tour will you not?" Kaoru said as she looked as if she was begging.   
"Just you?"   
"And Megumi, we girls have to hang out once in a while."   
"daijoubu."   
"And once again omedeto." Kaoru said as she stood to get Megumi to go around Kyoto.   
/Where should I take Megumi and Kaoru? I don't usually go shopping but since now I got a boifurendo I probably should get some fabric and have a kimono made. Perhaps I should change my hairstyle let it loose or take some leaving some down and making it into a tiny bun held with a hairpin. I need to buy these things./ Misao cleared her thoughts and all three set out to buy things to please their man or to please themselves with.   
  
"Misao, that fabric is perfect for a kimono. Especially at this time of year. Aki. I love this time of year 2nd best to Spring. It's not to hot and not to cold just cool and serene." Kaoru said as she also bought some fabric to make a new kimono and Megumi bought enough to make two; since she's always too busy to take time off and go shopping for kimonos.   
"I like yours Megumi. It's matches you perfectly. Mature, sometimes, um beautiful and the colors are just eye catching." Misao gushed on about Megumi's fabric chosen.   
"I always did say purple and green were always my color." She replied coolly.   
/Good, I thought these weren't decent enough for me. Misao thanks.../ Megumi silently thought. All three girls arranged so that their clothes will be ready tomorrow and paid the woman there.   
"You young girls seem so excited. I can tell all of you have a man you love, not like, and he feels the same towards you." The elder woman said making all blush even Megumi.   
On the shopping trip Misao looked and looked but she couldn't find it anywhere. She wanted a beautiful hairstyle stick, beautiful enough to get notice from Aoshi but all seem to dull. Kaoru did buy a lovely one for herself and now Misao wished she had seen it first, and Megumi was looking at pearls rope-like hair accessories. (Its like a decorating thing. Where once you finish doing your hair you add it on the outside by clipping an hidden area in your hair and take the other end and clip it on another. So it makes your hair pretty and makes cool special effects when you turn when someone calls you name. ^.^x)  
  
"I'll buy this one, it looks the absolute best to me." Megumi said as she picked one pearl rope-like accessories that was the shade of rose red and bought it.   
"I think I like this one." Kaoru picked up on the shade of blue with two pieces both were short in length. Misao pondered a little more.   
/Should I buy one? I don't even know how to do my hair. Gosh!/ Kaoru took note of panic in her eyes and calmed her friend down.   
"It's alright we can help you if you like." Kaoru answered her needed prayer. She nodded thanks and selected one that was a light blue-green shade. It was long enough to go around her head at least 1 1/2 of it.   
"Okay, it's getting late and we should head back." Megumi said anxious to get back and get dressed for the dinner date she had with Sanosuke. Kaoru wanted to get back to her shuijin. Misao thought Aoshi would be at the temple so she didn't worry.   
"Alright. Let's go and we come back tomorrow to get our clothes!" Misao cheered as three happily walked together towards the Aoiya.   
  
/Okay so with Kenshin and Kaoru out on an evening stroll, and Megumi and Sano out at the Shirobeko, the Oniwabanshuu also at the Shirobeko celebrating Okina's brilliance as he helped a wealthy man that day and that earned the Aoiya promised praised and got money out of it, so it leaves just me and Aoshi, who is still meditating in his room. I should bring him tea huh, no need to break our tea rituals, ne?/ Misao clapped silently and stood up and went into the kitchen. She prepared the tea and was now looking for a snack.   
/Mochi's? That's all that's left? Oh yah tomorrow morning its my turn to buy the food. Oh well it'll have to do. Wait, maybe I should do my hair a different way before seeing him. I liked both Kaoru's and Megumi's hairstyle they wore when they went out and they had taught me the basics. I can do it./ Misao went to her room and sat before her mirror on the tansu and combed her hair and took a piece from the very front left and carefully braided it and made a dip when she brought the braided piece to the front right. She placed a pin to hold it in place. And next she did another one going from the right to the left. After that she took a quarter of her hair and braided it down the backside. She then looked at herself in the mirror.   
/Almost perfect. Missing something but what?/ Misao turned to her sides to see if she can do anything else and she remembered Megumi's hair. So she took a part of her hair on the right side of her head and braided it and then the other side. Finally she placed the jewelry hairclips on the very first two braids she did and liked how it looked and got up and hurried to bring Aoshi's his tea.   
  
/Misao's coming, I suppose she's bored I heard everyone leave./ Aoshi thought with closed eyes and listened to every step that his koishii made.   
"Aoshi?" Misao asked uncertain that he was still meditating or not. He nodded but eyes still closed so she entered and prepared the tea to his liking. Aoshi opened his eyes as he smelt the nice aroma only from his favorite tea.  
/So, can not forget a ritual as such as this can we now./ Aoshi mused with a slight-very tiny- smile on his lips. He took his cup and she took hers and both sat in silence as they drank.   
/Misao, you look beautiful. I always loved you in braids and now you once more fascinate me by wearing them only differently. Two small braids hung down on her forehead covering part of it. And the length of her hair is just amazing. She looks like a goddess now. Even if she doesn't have on a kimono, she doesn't need to at all. And those hairclips, I bought those for her for her 18 birthday, I knew she didn't wear them, because the girls here were too busy to tell her how to fix her own hair. But she made sure that I knew that she cherished it, so she had tied it on a chain and wore it for a while until it almost got lost and she put it back. She made me so happy back then, and still she continues to do so. My Misao, itsu mo./ Aoshi thought before he heard her clear her throat signaling him that she was about to speak.   
"Aoshi, is this considered a date?"   
"If you like."   
"So it is a date?"  
"As you wish so."   
"Now what?" Misao asked confused, she never did go on a date before and didn't know what had to be said or to be done. Aoshi found this to his liking, he could lie and torture her or have the date, for real.   
"We sit and talk, and things."  
"Oh, I see, okay so I start right?"   
"I'll listen and if you feel hesitant don't, I'll listen even if it's about nonsense."   
"Arigato, So today i took Kaoru and Megumi for a shopping trip around Kyoto and we went here and there.....(parts of the things I rather not take time or waste your time to explain)....and I was in a panic since you know I don't know how to do anything except braids. But both said they'll teach me how. So a brief lesson when we returned and now, You like?" She moved her head side to side to let him examine.   
"hai." Simply yet it stung Misao a little. She was hoping for a maybe , 'Anything looks beautiful on you, no matter what style, as long as its you.' or something along that line but just a yes?   
"Oh.." She said a little crestfallen.   
  
"WE'RE BACK!!!!" The Kenshin-gumi and the Oniwabanshuu must have met up on the way home and made it back together. Misao and Aoshi's 'tea date' was longer than both had noticed. It had been 3 hours when she thought it was just nearing 30 minutes.   
"I'll clean up, you should take a bath to relax or something." Misao said sweetly and pecked him on the cheeks and left.   
/All the while, he hadn't held my hand, or kissed me, or even touched me. He just sat opposite of me, nodding.-/ Misao's thoughts were interrupted when all of them yelled at her about what she's done with her hair. She blushed and nodded as they complimented her good creative work and Kaoru and Megumi was impressed, this style was the first of its kind.   
"Arigato. I was just trying a little something." Misao said sounding modest and everyone made sure that she knew by teasing her. Aoshi was among the dark corner watching her secretly.   
/Sorry, I didn't do anything more, but please as long as you know I love you, it's true. Don't let my actions fool you./ Aoshi pleaded silently desperation could be seen in his eyes if anyone saw him at that moment. He shut them for a few seconds and reopened to see Misao being teased and he reddening some more as he went back into the dark of the halls towards the bathhouse for men.   
  
"So how was your night with Aoshi?" Megumi and Kaoru asked the same time as they entered the woman's bathhouse together. Misao went into the water and sat on a rock as she pondered what to tell them about. "So? Spill, we wanna know. Since we told you about our evenings, now a story for a story." Megumi said sounding in between teenage and a sophisticated doctor. "We sat and talked and drank tea and even ate some mochi....."   
  
"Aoshi, didn't know you were in here, that I didn't. If you want to-" Kenshin was interrupted by Aoshi's rarely heard voice.   
"I don't mind." Sanosuke and Kenshin entered the water and soaked in the water with their arms on the edge of the pool like bath. Sanosuke was still hurting from the accidentally spilt miso soup on his leg.   
/Megumi just looked so beautiful I didn't know how to act or move right./ Kenshin went over the years he had been married to Kaoru and how many years he'd known her and about their night down by the lake. /Kaoru, is still gorgeous as when we first met, she's still the same girl who uses the Kamiya Kasshin style on me-which smarts- but i know she does it to joke around. She's grown more elegant now but still has that child side of her that I had loved. She's exactly how I pictured her to be in the future, just only prettier./  
/What are they thinking about? It looks as if Sanosuke was drinking 10 cups of sake and all the while getting burnt by miso soup falling on him. And Kenshin just looks as if he was passed out on drinking too much sake./  
"What are you thinking now Aoshi?" Sanosuke and Kenshin voice at the same time. Aoshi was startled and then calmed down before answering.   
"What you guys were thinking of." They looked a little red but Aoshi couldn't quite see, and then they remembered what happened.   
"Aoshi, what did you do with weasel girl anyways?" Sanosuke said, interested in this ice man's date. Kenshin was happy for Misao-dono that she finally reached his heart and captured it.   
"We drank tea and she talked..." Aoshi let it go.   
"That's it?"   
"Hai."   
"Oro?" Kenshin said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head and Sanosuke just didn't believe it.   
  
/The only thing exciting today is going to pick up my kimono that's it./ Misao thought as she placed the last of the fresh grocery she just bought away. /Aoshi said that he will be meeting with Saitoh for a bit and that meant it'll be a long time. Why does Saitoh still bug me?/  
"Misao? You wanna go now for the clothes?" Kaoru peeked her head in the kitchen.   
"Hai, its best if we go now before the streets get too crowded." Misao replied. Megumi was sitting outside and followed them when they invited her.   
  
They quickly got the clothes they requested and their unique styles that was also requested to be done was fantastic. So all of them admire their own while doing so with the others and soon rushed back to the Aoiya to see and admire it closer.   
/The pale blue makes me seem much more mature. I'm sure Aoshi will like it. The obi is my request where as the designs on the kimono too. My obi is the color of white and silvery see through cloth followed through. The design was of cranes. I thought of Aoshi when I see cranes, and promised myself next time i went to buy a new kimono I'll ask for Sakura petals./ Misao slipped behind the changing cover and took off her normal clothing and wore on her kimono. She tied the obi neatly and most perfectly and her hair was done in a fashion that suited both her normal clothes and the kimono she now wore. Misao heard light giggles and a knock at her shoji and she told whoever to come in. There stood Kaoru and Megumi in their new clothes. All three started complimenting each other and thanking Saitoh a bit for taking the guys all away for a bit. Kaoru's shade was the color of white and teal mixed with soft edges and her obi was the color of teal and design on it was rose petals (sakura petals and rose petals look very different when put to design in this story). Megumi had worn the one she thought she looked best in and it was the shade of purple which shimmers when in light, and her obi was the color of pale yellow and her design was of butterflies. But the two loved Misao's the best, since it still held innocence, intellectual, outgoing, graceful, and beauty of it's owner all in one. Misao loved her own too. /Next time Aoshi, you'll see me as what they described./ Misao thought as she said ja ne to her friends and changed from her kimono before she ruins it.   
  
Aoshi had not actually done anything useful when Saitoh asked him questions.   
"Shinomori Aoshi, stop being a pest and tell me do you remember killing this man?" Saitoh produced a picture in black and white with blood on its edges.   
/He looks familiar. Yes, I think I did, but I was told he was good but he turned on me and so I had to defend the Oniwabanshuu when I was Okashira so I slain him./  
"Hai." Was Aoshi's curt response and silence. Kenshin and Sanosuke had been done already and they wasted hours on Aoshi as said before he didn't do anything useful and Saitoh was losing his last nerve.   
"And?" Saitoh said prolonging it longer that it should be said.   
/Shinomori is so stubborn , if he knows he killed the man explain why and when at least. I would kill him now but Himura and that rooster is watching also./  
"and nani?" Aoshi said calmly as he played with one of the toy models on Saitoh's desk. (sorry ooc i know).  
"AND NANI?! TELL ME WHY YOU KILLED HIM AND DID YOU KNOW OF ANYTHING OF HIM BEFORE YOU KILLED HIM?!" Saitoh lost it.  
/Saitoh, whoa...psycho..../ Sanosuke thought as he saw Saitoh lose it and his face all red with anger and impatience.   
/Saitoh, mou, mou we can all talk rationally. Aoshi did not know of what specific detail so he didn't say./ Kenshin prayed they wouldn't fight. Aoshi loved it when he made people lose it with him calmness and abrupt answers. After few more painfully tensing moments Aoshi decided it best not to fight since he didn't really want to he talked.   
"He was joining the Oniwabanshuu when I was Okashira years ago. I knew from looking at him, he was nothing of good to our group but my students pursued me to give him a chance to prove himself worthy and he did. After about a years time-and lots of information digging-I had finally agreed he was good at fighting and was good at heart, which I shouldn't have done. On that night he went into my room bringing me tea. I thanked him and turned my back for a second and he could've killed me. But I saw his shadow, which is very shameful after all I taught he still didn't know, and i moved just inches away from the katana he held. I slain him and the guys roaming around took it and announced to everyone in the group that he left, that he wasn't dead."   
  
"So, you never told them you killed him?" Saitoh asked after major breathing exercises.   
"No, Of course I told them I killed him, he left? He died?" Aoshi said in a monotone that it just sounded freaky.   
"oh, you knew of his family then?"   
"Yes, he had a son in his wife's care and i made sure she had enough to support both until she gets a job."   
"So you being the nice guy you are, are being hunted for it."   
"Nani?"   
"His son was told the story from his mother that the assassin was his father but he died trying to defeat someone who was far past him, but others on the street told him his mother told him lies all those years and so he comes for you blood on his blade."   
"Oh, will that be all then Hajime?"   
"Yah, just warning you, the number of murders are coming nearer to Kyoto and the latest one so far is-" Saitoh was interrupted when a police officer came in.   
"Hajime Sir! The latest murder is here in Kyoto, just on the pier where the ships from different places come from."  
"Are you certain it is the same assassin?"   
"A slash on the neck, and a carved word, 'murderer' on the chest really doesn't come more certain than that Hajime sir." The officer said.   
"Ok, start on the report, I'll finish it later. *officer exits* Shinomori, take care i think police officials shouldn't be involved in such a case so finish what you started years ago." Saitoh went towards the repot room leaving Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Aoshi on the move. All three ran back to the Aoiya to thankfully find everyone alright and enjoying dinner.   
  
"Aoshi? Here, eat some of this, it's good for you, and this helps your hand coordination." Misao placed some food in Aoshi's bowl and then took silent as she ate her food. He thanked her with a rare smile in front of the whole gang-who all choked on their food-but Misao wanted a hug or a hand on the lap or a quick kiss on the forehead or cheek would do, a smile?   
/Does he know that I love him? Does he not know he confessed his love for me? I don't get this thing called love./ Misao ate crestfallen the rest of the evening.   
/Tonight yes, I have to make up for what I have now just done. Tonight Misao your going to be happy./ As Kenshin, Kaoru, Megumi, and Sanosuke volunteered to cleaned the dishes for the hospitality Aoshi took Misao aside to the garden.   
  
"What is it you need Aoshi?" Misao said as she looked at him. He stood passively beside her. She looked down and fiddled with her hands.   
"Makimachi Misao, will you marry me?" Aoshi said as he still stood passively but held onto a velvet box; indication Misao to take it. She opened it and found a beautiful set of earrings, a necklace, a bracelet, and what she searched for, a perfect hairstyle stick!   
/He's proposing stop looking at the gifts and hug him! He loves you! He wants to be with you forever! Yes Aoshi!/ Misao closed the box tears welling in her eyes.   
/Oh god, I made her cry. Is she happy? Or is she sad?/ Aoshi still stood unlooking of her.   
"Shinomori Aoshi, i accept." Misao said and she stood there her forehead touching his chest. Time stood still as the two celebrate in silence of their minds.   
"I'm glad you did. Aishiteru." Again Aoshi cringed at how he sounded. He didn't want an untouched voice then, he wanted to sound sincere, he sounded forced just now. He hoped she hadn't notice just now.   
  
~~  
The next day came and went so fast as Aoshi told Misao she could pick a date and she chose next week. And everyone was happy for the two of them when they heard the exciting news at breakfast. Misao remembered to the morning.   
  
"Everyone, Everyone. QUIET please!" Misao smiled innocently as she calmed down and wiped her sweaty hands on her napkin.   
"What's the big deal Misao, we're eating hurry up and spill." Oniwabanshuu all complained together.   
"Okay, just give me a second. Aoshi you sure? You don't want to announce it?" Misao asked one last time and Aoshi made a signal that it better if it came from her.   
  
"We have great news to give you, I hope it is. Um Shinomori Aoshi has just asked me to marry him and I Makimachi Misao accept!" And everyone was chattering again. Only they ignored the two who were standing.   
"Megumi I was like no you don't And the young boy-" Kaoru stopped mid sentence and everyone slowly ceased. As Misao was talking everyone was pretending to pay attention until it hit them just now.   
"Y-o-Your getting married to Aoshi?" Kaoru said this time the only one who could speak.   
"Hai, next week."   
~~  
  
She had a wedding kimono already and it was white and beautiful. Kaoru wanted to mix it with Western marriage rituals too so Misao had what called bridesmaid and Aoshi had the groomsmen. Kaoru was the real bridesmaid while the others just participate in it as so Aoshi chose Kenshin as his best man and the rest as the groomsmen. This was sure going to be a busy week getting ready for it.   
/On top of worrying about what food to serve and what service should we use, I got to worry about that mad hitikori on the lose./ Aoshi sighed as he rubbed his head. It was in the middle of the night and he promise Misao tomorrow he would be finished with the invitation list. She used the excuse that he wrote better than her.   
Then all hell broke lose.   
  
He heard her scream, he knew it even though he rarely heard it, it was definitely hers. Aoshi grabbed his kodachi and rushed towards Misao room And he felt Kenshin and Sanosuke and everyone else behind. He rushed faster and in a blink he was out of their sight and already chasing the assassin who held his Misao. At one look he knew Misao didn't give up the fight. She had stuck 5 kunai in his back where blood trailed but he didn't mind, he didn't even notice. Misao then probably kicked him really hard across the face but the smile of his stood as he watched Aoshi run like crazy. Finally nearing the area where he wanted to fight in he dropped Misao by the Sakura tree where Aoshi and Misao went to yesterday to talk. Misao was gagged, he mouth was tied with a white blood soaked cloth. She tried biting it off and everything it just resulted in her lip bleeding. Her arms were tied loosely and he legs were free.   
  
"Who are you and why did you take Misao?" Aoshi said as he stepped closer to the child who was forced to become a man. The teenage boy looked at Aoshi crazy like, Kenshin saw the danger this boy could be through his eyes. Fire burned carelessly in them. Aoshi noticed too, this boy was skilled probably by defeating all those fighters and taking their lives as he took in skills.   
"My name is Hitako Rei (? Don't ask why that name if it is a name, it just popped in my head) and yours is Shinomori Aoshi, correct?" Rei moved towards Misao as Misao began to try to loosen up the ropes a bit more. But he turned around and smiled.  
"I made sure the ropes did not hurt you if too tight so I left it loose, and it has no intention of taking off unless by a sword." Rei then turn back to Aoshi and in a blink Aoshi glared upon the look of terror written all over her face.   
/Aoshi, I guess this is what fate wants...we were never meant to be...never/ Misao cried freely not because of dying but because fate will once again make it so they'll never be together again.   
/no, Misao, no. I can't I shouldn't I won't let you die! I just won't!!!!/ Aoshi saw the tears falling from her eyes, the look of desperation mirroring his own as both want to hold onto each other and do everything together, not to be taken apart.   
  
"Tell me what is it you seek from me Hitako?" Aoshi asked in a voice everyone but Misao thought was calm and neutral. It was forced and panicked.   
"What is it that I want...Hmmm....how about your death for my father's death." Rei said as the katana was inching closer to Misao's throat. You could hear her muffled protests through the silence that was about.   
"Or I could take hers instead...." Rei trailed off. And Aoshi broke he just broke as he dashed for Rei. Rei just took his katana away from Misao's throat to everyone's relief and fought back with Aoshi. Misao was in the clutch of an assassin and Aoshi dared not risk more than what is at stake already. But this kid, he was freakishly good, and learnt too fast. So by now he learned most of Aoshi's basic patterns and so he could use it to his advantage. So when Aoshi jumped in the air towards the left and then he'll strike on the right---Rei did the same move opposite sides though. And both landed on the ground. Nothing seemed amiss but one small cut. It was on Aoshi's neck. If Aoshi hadn't dodged when he did, he would've died once he hit the ground.   
  
Kenshin was about to step in when Sanosuke held him back. Although many protests were heard from the others, Sanosuke had to hold him back. Kenshin would just be in the way, Kenshin could not help and he couldn't either and he hates that.   
"Why Sano? Why won't you let Ken-san go in to help?" Megumi pleaded Sanosuke to let him go. Kaoru just stood there understanding a bit of Sanosuke's decision.   
"Because fox lady, if Kenshin goes in there, he'll end up in the way and Aoshi might be tricked into killing Kenshin instead. That boy there, is no ordinary human...not even Kenshin was like that..." Sanosuke trailed off as Megumi cried into his chest. Megumi had only just begun to be Misao's friend and Misao was in danger and still she was useless as ever.   
  
Both sides were even, 5 kunai on Rei, and 5 cuts on Aoshi. Misao was crying for Aoshi to run, no, he wouldn't run. He promised to be with her when he asked her to marry him and together they shall be if only for a while. Aoshi sighed and dropped his head letting his long bangs cover his eyes, he felt moisture wanting to come out but he held it-in a defeated voice Aoshi spoke.   
"I will die in place of Misao's. Do as you wish to avenge your father's death." Misao's screamed no but was not heard quite clearly if she hadn't the cloth on her mouth. Rei laughed loudly to the heavens.   
"But" Aoshi said stopping the annoying laughter. "But let me hold Misao one last time, as I did for your father. He wanted to hold you and your mother in his dying arms. So please let me hold her then take my life." Aoshi lifted his head up once he heard Misao shuffling over. He held her in his embrace, his last, and was apologizing for everything he's done to her.   
  
"Misao...I" Aoshi's body fell on the weight of Misao and she fell down under him. Aoshi had let her go and was about to say something when Rei just threw a kunai he took out of his back and it pierced through Aoshi's heart. Aoshi could feel the pain eating him, wanting him to remain in the dark forever losing his only light-Misao.   
/Misao I love you always./ Aoshi thought as tears came through his eyes. For the first time, everyone saw him cry. Misao had help from Kenshin with the cloth and finally the ropes and was cradling his limp form on hers.   
"Aoshi, Koiishi, Please stay for me, please don't die. Don't." Misao begged and the rest just stood and cried their hearts out. They could do nothing to stop, even Megumi couldn't.   
/Aoshi, don't I've waited and waited and waited, please don't make me wait for someone who will not return. Please, please/ Misao couldn't speak no more as every time she could she felt sobs take over and she couldn't form a word. Aoshi felt the pain he must have caused all of them and especially Misao as the Kunai made his heartbeat slower and slower.   
/The pain I made them feel, is what I feel when I die. But Misao's pain is not just the wounds I've received but a pure soul soiled with my madness and it's heart was in Misao's care. Broken, bleeding, slowing beating slower./ Aoshi knew it was almost his time up so with what's left of his strength and his determination he reached up and wiped her tears.   
"Misao...Misao, I'm sorry I could not love you the way you wanted me to, but don't doubt-not once- that I didn't love you with all I have." With his last words and his hand on her cheek fell and his last tear was falling out of his now forever closed eyes.   
/Misao, if you don't want to wait, it's alright. But I'll wait for you no matter what.../   
"Aoshi, Aoshi, Aoshi-sama? No, come on, stop playing with me you silly man." She tried her best to laugh but a strained one it turned out as she let her head fall down and cried.   
"Aoshi why us? Why? It's not fair, you atoned for what you did by becoming the man I knew and i did nothing wrong but love you." Kaoru, Megumi, (other two girls), cried onto the man that was beside them. No one deserve this, no one at all.   
  
"I finally did it! I killed Shinomori Aoshi! HAhahahahHAHAH!_" Thud. Rei's body fell to the ground face forward and eyes opened. And behind they saw Saitoh with a gun.   
"Finally, got him, that bastard's gonna pay." Saitoh mumbled as he didn't know what dreadful scene lies where he went to. Saitoh felt the thickness of tears and grief and despair.   
/What had really happen? Did I come too late?/ Saitoh stopped when he saw two bodies on the ground. Misao's and Aoshi's cradled on her lap.   
  
"Aoshi, I'm coming, don't worry, I don't want to wait because I want to be with you right now for eternity." Misao said to herself but Kenshin and Saitoh picked it up and quickly ran towards her but she was too quick as she took Aoshi's kodachi and slit her throat. And immediately she fell-dead. Saitoh and Kenshin stopped as her body fell and everyone's grief and tears doubled.   
  
They lost a man who was on the road to recovery, a road where he will once again become the man he was with a heart. But his road had a huge hole in it and his heart was gone. They lost a woman a woman's cheerfulness that they'll never forget, of her perky side, and of her mature side. She was of pureness and she was the one who had his heart and both were taking the same road together, until there was a dead end. Both disappeared, both lost, both only in memories.   
  
Kaoru-Kenshin stood there on their gravesite with their son- Kenji. Megumi-Sanosuke with wedding rings on their fingers. Yahiko-Tsubame both grown matured and fought together side by side. All 7 stood there years later, on the date when Aoshi & Misao were to be wed. The day when Aoshi got his heart back from the woman who he loved. The day when Misao was no longer a girl but a woman. During the time around Autumn the 7 stood every night under the Sakura tree where Makimachi Misao and Shinomori Aoshi last spent their moments together. Where they're joined together for eternity.   
  
~Owari~  
  
September 6, 2003. 


End file.
